Not So Easy
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Wybie/Oc - It's been two years since Coraline went to the other world and she thinks the Beldam is trapped there forever. But a new girl has just arrived and she doesn't look like she's about to smile any time soon. It's up to Coraline and the overly hormonal Wybie to warn her before it's too late.
1. New Neighbors

**Title -** _Not So Easy_  
**Chapter Title -** _New Neighbors_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Coraline in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic._

**Summary -** _Wybie/Oc__ - It's been two years since Coraline went to the other world and she thinks the Beldam is trapped there forever. But a new girl has just arrived and she doesn't look like she's about to smile any time soon. It's up to Coraline and the overly hormonal Wybie to warn her before it's too late._

**A/n -** _Please don't shoot me! **This isn't Coraline/Wybie but Wybie/OC**. Don't get me wrong I ship Coraline and Wybie just as much as the next person but I just could not get this new character out of my head. She kept pestering me so I gave in and started writing. For all purposes of this thing, miniscule little things will change just so things will work, but that's the fun of fan fiction right? Also, this is set around 2-3 years after Coraline's adventure. Coraline and Wybie are both thirteen almost to turn fourteen. I figured that was a decent age for a first girlfriend for Wybie. So anyway, please review if you read I love hearing what people think. Thanks! xx_

* * *

Coraline Jones frowned as she arrived outside the Pink Palace after the last day of school before the holidays. She adjusted her black hat, squinting her eyes as though it would aid her vision. But she hadn't been imagining things. Right there outside the Pink Palace was a moving truck. _Who was moving? And in or out?_ Surely not in, there were only three apartments and they were taken. _Was someone moving out?_ Mr Babinsky wouldn't, his jumping mice weren't ready. And Miss Spink and Miss Forcible were too old to be moving house now. _What on earth was going on?_  
Coraline marched her way up the path, staring the whole time at the moving men taking furniture from the truck. Nothing too interesting to give an idea of who was arriving. She dodged one man only to walk backward into another. Before she could topple over the tall man caught her shoulders and steadied her on her feet.

"Careful there, kid." He smiled. He was tall and thin with attractively disheveled brunette hair and twinkling green eyes. "You live around here?"  
"Yeah. Apartment three. The Jones'... I'm Coraline." She spoke with caution, not sure if this was an interesting man or just another boring adult yet.  
"Well, I'm Hugh. Your new neighbo- Please be careful with that! My wife will kill you if it breaks!" Hugh ran over to the van to take an ornate lampshade from an overalled man.  
"Boring adult." Coraline sighed and headed inside.

She shed her drenched raincoat and waders, leaving her hat on for now. She found her mother, as usual, hunched over her laptop at the kitchen table.

"We have new neighbors." She commented.  
"Mm." Was the predictable response her mother offered.  
"Where are they going? Sergei is upstairs, we're here and Spinks and Forcible are downstairs."  
"Mrs Lovat finished refurbishing the basement apartment. Below the actresses." Mel Jones sipped at her luke warm coffee. "God knows why anyone would live in a basement. No windows for any sunlight."  
"What sunlight?"  
"Hm." Mel smiled a little at her daughter who had just left the kitchen again. "Where are you going? You just got home?"  
"To find Wybie." Coraline called back as she pulled on her coat and waders.  
"Don't you spend enough time together at school?"  
"New things are occurring all the time mom! We have to stay up to date for the good of the universe!"

Coraline slammed the door behind her. She didn't know what she meant by '_the good of the universe_' but then she didn't always know what she was talking about. She ran as fast as she could towards Wybie's house only to find he was already on his bike and speeding towards her. She managed to dodge out of his way so he could skid to a stop. He pulled off his skeleton trifocal mask and stared down at where she was now sitting up against a wall.

"In a hurry?" He smirked.  
"Shut up. I have new neighbors."  
"I know. Grandma had the basement fitted with an oven and stuff so someone could live there."  
"And you didn't think that I should know something like this?" Coraline aimed a punch at Wybie's arm having climbed to her feet.  
"I didn't think it was important." He shrugged rubbing his sore arm.  
"C'mon Wybourne."  
"What?"  
"We're gonna survey the neighbors so we can make a proper sum up of what they are."  
"_What_ they are?"  
"Interesting or boring." She climbed onto the wheel spokes of Wybie's bike, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I've met Hugh, he's boring. He has a wife though."

They stopped a safe enough distance from the palace so that they wouldn't be seen. Wybie used the zoomed focus of his mask to have a look at the new comers. He saw Hugh and guessed that Coraline was right about him being boring. They watched him carry things down the steps to Spinks and Forcible's before he dissapeared. Wybie informed Coraline that the second staircase was beside their front door. It was a while before a black car pulled up outside. Coraline snatched Wybie's mask to have a closer look.

"Woman. Probably Hugh's wife. Dark auburn hair, jeans and a jumper. Bland and Boring." Coraline sighed handing back the mask. Wybie pulled it back on, also looking at the woman. He was about to sigh in boredom too when the passenger side door of the car opened.  
"Wait. There's someone else." Wybie stood now, excitement overwhelming him.  
"What do you see? I can't see we're too far away."  
"Irish red hair... Come on move away from the car... A girl... Turn around." Wybie groaned in annoyance. "At a guess from the back of her head I'd say she's about 13 or 14."  
"So our age?"  
"That's what I said, Jonesy." Wybie stared intently at the girl until she turned, taking a box from the woman. "Oh..."  
"What?" Coraline turned to her best friend with a frown. "What is it?" At the lack of an answer she took his mask from him again and looked for herself. "Ooooh!" She smirked wickedly. "She's pretty right, Wybie?"

This was a new game she enjoyed playing. The two of them had hit puberty and with that came attraction to the opposite gender. They were at the age where you want to hold hands and kiss but deny all of it when asked. So when Wybie got a crush, he was teased mercilessly by his best friend. And vise versa. (_Although Wybie never teased Coraline as much. Her punches were getting harder_.)

"Shut up, Jonesy." Wybie blushed, taking back his mask and lightly shoving the girl.  
"Well come one, _Why-were-you-born_... Let's go say hi!"  
"Wait, Coraline." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from running off. "I don't think we should."  
"Why not?"  
"She looks... Sad. Like she wouldn't want to play with anyone let alone complete strangers." He held out his mask, gesturing for her to take another look.

And when she did, Coraline saw what he meant. Her shoulders were slumped as she emerged from the stairs, her steps slow and eyes cast to the floor. She looked like a zombie, moving purely on hunger and nothing else. It was making Coraline sad just looking at her.

"Maybe you should talk to her first, since you both live in the Palace." Wybie suggested rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "I doubt she'd like it if we ambushed her."  
"Good point Lovat." Coraline went to leave but stopped, looking back over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at the old well later and I'll tell you about her."  
"Yeah...S-Sure."  
"Later Wybourne."

Coraline ran back to the Pink Palace, waiting outside for the girl to come back out. When she did, Coraline noticed her entire outfit was made up of dark colours. Black jeans, a black coat, a moss green jumper peaking out from beneath, plum purple boots and matching deep blue scarf and gloves.

"Hi." She smiled warmly at the girl who looked startled back at her. "I'm Coraline. I live here too. Two up from you." The girl nodded once and passed her by, grabbing a suitcase from the black car. The suit case was large and leather, beaten on the edges and covered in stickers, badges and patches. "What's your name?" Coraline tried again, hoping to gain an answer from the girl. She stopped, her red hair blowing into her face. Her pale blue eyes passed over Coraline before she spoke.  
"Parker." And with just that one word, she dissapeared down the stairs.


	2. Stinker

**Title -** _Not So Easy_  
**Chapter Title -** _Stinker_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Coraline in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please review if you read, I love hearing what people think. Thanks! xx_

* * *

"Parker?" Wybie scratched the back of his neck with a frown. "That's a weird choice for a girls name."  
"Says the one called Wybourne." Coraline raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

She used the twig in her hand to draw little swirling patterns in the mud. The weather was getting colder each day they got closer to Christmas and the usually wet mud was beginning to harden. Sitting by the old well, the mud covered the opening entirely now, only occasionally managing to peek out. But Coraline or Wybie would cover it straight back up again. Sure the beldam's hand had been smashed by the rock but they didn't want to risk opening it again.  
The spot had become the place most frequented by the pair. Quiet and secluded enough to play the games that most their age had begun considering childish. They had promised to never grow out of their games. And Wybie knew he'd never grow out of slug hunting. A small meow behind them gained their attention as Cat rubbed his head against Coraline's elbow.

"What do you think of the new girl?" She asked him. He blinked once and nodded his head slightly. "You like her then?" Cat repeated his actions.  
"Do you hear a dog?" Wybie asked causing Cat's ears to flatten against his head and a low hiss to come from his throat. "Listen."

Sure enough a faint bark of dog, gradually getting louder, could be heard above the wind. Soon the animal was visible, bounding through the trees and over rocks until it was stood before them. Wybie and Coraline climbed to their feet, shielding Cat from the dog. It stood tall, reaching their thigh easily. It's fur was that funny grey that Coraline remembered was called blue on dog fur even though it really wasn't blue at all. It's grey eyes glinted in the moonlight as it panted, it's tongue lolling forward past it's lips.

"_Sit,_ Stinker!"

The call was quiet, almost unheard over the brisk wind of the evening. But both Wybie and Coraline had heard it, snapping their heads towards the trees to find the speaker. A hooded figure emerged from the trees, the blue bike beneath them slowing to a halt straight behind the now seated dog. They climbed off the bike, letting it fall to the floor and clipped a leash to the dogs collar.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be up here. Not that he'd hurt you anyway. He's a total softie." The stranger turned, tugging gently on the leash.  
"Wait! Who are you?" Coraline asked.  
"Parker... We met earlier." She pushed her hood back, revealing the pale glow of her skin in the moonlight. "Parker Green. I just moved in."  
"Sorry. I couldn't see your face."  
"D-did you call your dog Stinker?" Wybie asked with a small, amused smile.  
"Yeah. He likes finding the dirties and smelliest puddles and rolling in them. Then going into the kitchen and shaking the dirt everywhere. The name stuck when he was a puppy."  
"I-I'm Wybie by the way."  
"Hi." She raised her hand in a hesitant wave, her expression never once lifting.  
"Your accent's kinda funny. Where are you from?" He asked, stepping closer and kneeling down to pet Stinker.  
"England." The dog tilted his head, pushing against Wybie's hand. "He has a thing for cat's too. Thinks they're small dogs that he can play with."  
"What breed is he? I've never seen it before."  
"A blue lacy." She turned, looking back at the Pink Palace over her shoulder. "I should get back." She unclipped the leash and mounted her bike. "See you around." She turned the bike to point downhill. "Go, Stinker!" The dog sped off, Parker following swiftly behind him.

It was silent for a moment before Coraline spoke again.  
"Wybie and Parker sitting in a tree..." She sang, her mischievous grin returning.  
"Shut up, Jonesy."  
"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_."  
"I said shut up!" Wybie grabbed a handful of mud and smeared it across her face and neck. She threw a handful back at him, earning a growl from Cat when some landed on him.  
"She seems cool though." She smiled. "She still didn't smile. I know this place is miserable but still... With a dog named Stinker you'd think she'd be at least a little smiley."  
"Maybe she has a secret."  
"Good job you're a stalker then. You'll figure it out in no time."

More mud was thrown before the pair left for home, Cat deciding to hop on Wybie's shoulder, wanting to stay as far away from that dog as possible.

Meanwhile, Parker Green was lying on her new bed in her new apartment, staring up at the new ceiling. Stinker was rolling around on his bed, covering it in dirt. Parker thought of the two she'd met on her first day in this new town and wondered if perhaps she could become friends with them. They seemed different to most she knew from home. Besides being from another country of course.  
Coraline seemed like the type of girl who didn't like typical girlie things which was something Parker looked for in her female friends. Although whilst she herself liked the more rough and tumblr, boy-ish side of life, there were some feminine things that she couldn't help but love. And that's where her thought's drifted to Wybie. As soon as he spoke his first stuttered word she thought he was adorable. Dressed a little odd of course but with his bad posture and wild hair, he was cute. Romance was Parker's Achilles heel so to speak. Not the girly '_let's get married and have kids_' kind of way. More a simple, '_let's hold hands and spend time together_' thing. Of course books like Wuthuring Heights and Dracula were among her favorites for the darkly Gothic romance hidden within the pages.  
She rolled onto her side with a sigh, letting her hand fall over the side of the bed. Stinker was soon up, pushing his head against her fingers.

"Bed." She pointed to the red plush in the corner of the room by her pile of boxes. A high whine was emitted from the dog. "No way. Bed." She pointed again. Stinker bowed his head. "Ugh. Fine. C'mon." She shifted back slightly, Stinker jumping up and walking a small circle before curling up by her feet. "Brat."

* * *

The following morning when Parker woke up, she decided she may aswell get her room unpacked. Once she'd had her usual morning tea and toast she trudged back upstairs to get started. The furniture had been brought in by the moving men and so all she had to do was put her stuff away. The walls were a pale cerulean blue which she quite liked and so planned to leave alone. She piled all her books onto the shelving, stacked her dvd's on another alongside her cd's and cd player, she left her small TV on her bed to fix to a wall mount later and stuffed her clothes rather messily inside her wardrobe. She stuck a few of her own drawings to the wall, placing her sketchpad and pencil's on her bedside table.

Whilst she was stringing up a cord of skull shaped lights around her dressing table she noticed a raise in the wall paper behind it. She fixed the wire, leaving the plug hanging down as she brushed her fingers over the bump. Her curiosity peaking she shoved the dressing table out of the way. She followed the bump and found it to be a large rectangular shape. On closer inspection she saw the outline of a keyhole.

That was all she needed to be speeding around the apartment looking for a spare key. It took a while but she found it. A shiny black key with a button shaped handle. It was the only key that hadn't been labelled so she assumed it was the only spare. She ran back to her room, Stinker bounding after her. She took a pair of scissors and opened them wide, using one blade to split the wallpaper. She pushed the key into the hole and turned, the corners of her lips twitching when the satisfying click sounded. She opened slowly as one would when fearing what was on the other side. She waited for Stinker's noise. If it was something bad he'd bark and if not then he'd wait for her to continue. When he stayed silent she peeked behind the door.

"Bricks?" She raised her eyebrows and glanced at the dog. "Not really sure what I was expecting."

* * *

"Do you think it'd be weird for us to go visit?" Coraline asked Wybie as they left her house. "You know, too soon or something?"  
"Maybe. I don't know, I don't usually go about making friends this way, remember?" Wybie smiled a little.  
"_Riiight_. You're a super nerd, stalker freak."  
"And you're a violent water witch. We all have faults."  
"I'm not violent!" Coraline defended.  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Not, not, not, not, not!"

Before the argument could continue, the tall, looming figure of Sergei Babinski came bounding over his balcony landing lithely beside Coraline.

"Hi Mr Bobinsky." The pair greeted him in unison.  
"Good afternoon." He smiled down at them. "Coraline, a message from the mooshkas." Coraline and Wybie's attention was caught. They hadn't heard anything from the mice since they threw the key down the well. "There's another door and another key for it. There's another unhappy child about to be trapped. And something about a doll. Know anything about it?"  
"Uh... No." Coraline stepped on Wybie's foot before he could speak.  
"Hm. Perhaps I have worked them too hard once more."  
"Still not doing the oompa?"  
"The oompa is good but they mix it with the tootle toot now." Babinski left, muttering to himself about his jumping mice.

Coraline turned wide eyed to Wybie. "Another door and another key."  
"Another doll." Added Wybie.  
"Parker." Coraline gasped. "The other unhappy child!"  
"Let's see if my grandma knows anything about another doll. And then we'll talk to Parker."

Wybie climbed onto his bike, Coraline stepping onto the spokes and holding onto his shoulders. Before they left Coraline spoke.

"It's happening again."

* * *

**A/n -** _A picture of what Stinker would look like. Take out the spaces._  
_dogbreedslist . info/ uploads/ allimg/ dog-pictures/ Blue-Lacy-2 . jpg_


End file.
